User blog:AngelOfLight666/PE Proposal: Anti-Monitor
Hi again people, how are you? Today, i'm going to make a PE Proposal on a character that i think that should have been in this category since his page was created, ladies and gentlemen, He is the mighty, the destructive, the psychopathic, the ultra-powerful, the OP monster of anti matter himself, it's, The Anti-Monitor WHAT'S THE WORK? The Anti Monitor is a character who was appeared for the first time in 1985, created by Marv Wolfman, among others, to be a supervillain for the DC Comics, being the main antagonist of the "Crisis On Infinite Earths" arc, as well as a recurring villain in other comic books of DC. WHO IS HE?/WHAT HAS HE DONE? Crisis On Infinite Earths In more modern times, the being known as Pariah conducted an experiment similar to that conducted by Krona, when trying to rediscover the origin of the universe but which manifested itself a long time later in a parallel Earth (this was subsequently reconsidered when its origin of alternative world was manifested to the concept that occurred in the development of a unique post-Crisis universe.) This experiment resulted in the awakening of both the Monitor and the Antimonitor, so it would be clear that the destruction of the Land of Pariah would be the first as its terrible consequence. The Antimonitor would rebuild his army, taking over in Qward and using his Thunderers as his own private army, as well as creating the Shadow Demons of the Thunderers' elite. The Antimonitor then launched a massive wave of antimatter, absorbing energy from the universes of positive matter that he was destroying and becoming stronger while his counterpart weakened, and used for his tricks to counteract his enemy with the Psychopirate, by using his emotions control powers to terrorize the population of the planets he tried to conquer and destroy.8 The Monitor, together with his assistant Harbinger, gathered a group of heroes and villains from different alternative universes in order to fight the threat of the Antinonitor One of Harbinger's duplicates was taken under control by the Antimonitor and under his mental control she murdered the Monitor, but the monitor was able to use his death to create a pocket universe to contain the remaining realities since the attack of the Antimonitor. After the defeats of several heroes, including Flash (Barry Allen) and Supergirl sacrificing themselves in order to destroy the antimatter cannon and save Superman respectively; the Antimonitor would absorb all the energy of the antimatter universe and traveled at the beginning of time, with the intention of stopping the formation of the positive matter of the Multiverse and thus be able to create a multiverse where antimatter prevailed. When the heroes followed him there, he began to drain the energy of most of them. However, the actions of the Spectrum, empowered by the powers of the wizards of the surviving Lands, brought the Antimonitor to a standstill. The villains of these lands, sent to stop Krona trying to see the origins of the universe, failed due to disputes, allowing Krona to see the hands of the Antimonitor and Spectrum struggled to dominate it, so that the current Multiverse ended up collapsing. From the ashes rose a new and unique universe. While several people get used to the newly reborn and unique Earth (including those whose worlds and stories that had been destroyed with the loss of the ancient Multiverse), the enraged Antimonitor brought this New Earth to the universe of antimatter, with the intention of destroy this last stronghold of positive matter once and for all. The next thing that happened was the war against the Shadow Demons, in which many heroes and villains lost their lives against the forces of the Antimonitor. Finally, the combined efforts of several superheroes and villains (the most notable, that of Doctor Light, the heroic Alex Luthor Jr. of Earth-3, with the help of the new god Darkseid, and Superboy Prime, and Kal-L, Earth Superman-2) was able to weaken the Antimonitor enough so that Kal-L could strike the final blow, destroying the Antimonitor by punching him in the stomach. The blow crashed into a nova, causing eruptive waves of antimatter, which caused the threat to destroy the entire universe of antimatter. Kal-L and Superboy Prime were willing to resign themselves to their final destination, when Alex Luthor Jr., using his power to open dimensions, revealed that he had created a "paradise dimension", and used it to prevent Lois Kent from Earth-2 erased from existence when the new post-Crisis universe was formed; As he foresaw how events would evolve, he refused to allow Superman to have to deal with such a terrible loss. Using his own body as a portal, Alex Luthor Jr., Kal-L, and Superboy Prime entered the "paradise dimension", alongside Lois. Among the other beings who died because of their actions were: The Amerika Crime Syndicate; Kid Psycho; Nighthawk; The losers; Sergeant Flower of the Easy Company; Starman; the Immortal Man; Dove; Kole, Mud Face; Bug-Eyed Bandit; the Angle Man; Prince Ra-Man; Sunburst; Lori Lemaris; the Green Arrow of Earth-2, Huntress, Robin, and Alexander Luthor Sr., the father of Alex Luthor Jr. of Earth-3 just to name a few. Infinite Crisis The Superman (and Lois) of Earth-Two, Superboy Prime and Alexander Luthor Jr. of Earth-3, from their home in the created dimension of the hidden pocket universe known as limbo, revealed that they were watching the development of events of the universe they had just formed, just as they saw the actions of their heroes. By observing these events, they led to the event known as the Infinite Crisis; these heroes returned to the universe in an attempt to restore the existence of the original DC Multiverse as well as its counterpart Earth-2, at the expense of New Earth (Earth-1). The remains of the Anti-Monitor were used as part of a tower frame that was able to tune the energy of positive matter such as negative (matter and antimatter), similar to that used during the first crisis. This construction created by then the vibrational frequency that allowed the return of Earth-2 that was previously from its non-existence, and in turn would recreate it, without losing Earth-1, allowing to protect their respective characters by moving them to their respective homeland , Earth-2. Alexander Luthor Jr. would then recreate the other Lands with the receiving tower tuning and bringing their respective heroes their native lands to those Lands. 8 Superboy Prime (who was furious that his world could not be rescued, the main sprinters and Bart Allen took Superboy Prime to the Force of the Speed to enclose him since there was a Sun that provided red energy) that later somehow, he returned from the Force of the Speed and of which now he carried what seemed to be a replica of the Antimonitor's armor (built with the remains of the villain's armor), allowing him to use it as a yellow solar energy collector. Ultimately, the tower was destroyed when Kon-El, the modern Superboy, and Superboy Prime fought and ended up crashing into the tower while fighting each other, this forced all the Earth's planets to melt back into a New Earth once again. Kon-El died in Wonder Girl's arms just as Superboy Prime ran away. Sinestro Corps War It was revealed that the Antimonitor had been reborn after the recreation of the Multiverse and had been feeding on the power battery of the Sinestro Corps. After Hal Jordan's return from death and his period as Parallax the "Guardian of Fear", now that entity resided with the Sinestro Corps.28 His body was rebuilt by the Manhunters, in addition, he recruited Superboy Prime, Cyborg Superman, and Parallax, who was owning Kyle Rayner's body as a host, along with Sinestro and his heralds. During the war between the Sinestro Corps and the Green Lantern Corps, the Antimonitor contacted Cyborg Superman to ask him about the state of the New Warworld.8 The cosmic tyrant declared that he would soon leave Qward and kill Henshaw for his services, which would allow the peace that had so long evaded Cyborg. When the lost Lanterns made their way to the universe of antimatter to save Hal Jordan along with the power of Ion, without realizing it, they ran into the Antimonitor in the basement of a chamber in his stronghold in Qward. Apparently it was used to experiment with or to torture the Ion entity, the entity previously inhabited Kyle Rayner. He proceeded to kill Ke'Haan before the other Lanterns forced him to attack him from behind, having controlled the entity Ion tied to the planet and the universe of antimatter. The Antimonitor chased the Lanterns for a short time, enough for Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, and the other Lanterns to escape, having this vital information, then they leave Qward. Shortly after, the Sinestro Corps launch their attack on Earth. The Antimonitor travels to the planet aboard New Warworld, and would land shortly after, along with Sinestro. He was attacked by Sodam Yat and the other members of the Green Lantern Corps, but the tyrant would kill the two unnamed beings and severely injured the Daxamite lantern. The Antimonitor would later begin to divert his affairs positively to New York City in order to try to create his waves of antimatter. However, he was attacked by the Guardians of the Universe, angry about this, he is helpless during his first attack. The Antimonitor was able to counteract the failed attack, leaving scars permanently on Scar's face. John Stewart and Guy Gardner knocked down the New Warworld and the energy of the yellow central battery, which blew it up next to the Antimonitor, and contained by a shield created by hundreds of Green Lanterns to contain the explosion; although this was not enough to kill him. Superboy Prime, seeing an opportunity to defeat the now weakened-Antimonitor, flew through the Antimonitor's chest and threw his shattered body into space. The body of the Antimonitor accidentally landed on the planet Ryut in Sector 666, where a voice (later revealed to be another villain known as Nekron) recognized him and told him to come. Before he could escape, the Antimonitor found himself imprisoned inside a Black Power battery of great power.After a while, Guardian Scar, was corrupted by the Antimonitor's energies, eliminating the green power of the Ash and Saarek lanterns in order to locate and recover the fighting power against others, in order to manipulate the power that still resided in the body of the Antimonitor. Blackest Night Green Lanterns Ash and Saarek find an energy from a Black central battery in Ryut and try to escape just before two monstrous hands emerge from under them and drag them to the planet, killing them in the process. When the Black Central Power battery is brought to Earth, the Antinonitor as it is inside it, demands that they let it out. He then begins to drain Paloma's white energy in order to make an escape.33 The Antimonitor is revived as a Black Lantern independent of Nekron's control. The Antimonitor is attacked by the different Lantern Corps, just when he is about to escape the battery. When combining their energies, the use of the energy that Paloma emanated is used as a weapon to fight for the Lantern Corps, and uses it as an energy that is fired like a bullet that hits the Antimonitor and that throws that power through it and returning it back to Battery. The Antimonitor is finally resurrected by a white power ring, and is released from the battery, and fights Nekron in revenge for imprisoning him. Nekron then banishes the Antimonitor back to the universe of antimatter. Brightest Day Later, the Antimonitor faces the Boston Brand White Lantern. As the fight progresses, he is forced by the white ring to "fight for his life", damaging the Antimonitor's chest armor, the Antimonitor retaliates for the shot by causing an explosion of antimatter to Brand, who manages to evade the explosion. The Antimonitor would finally resume his role in the Antimatter Universe while Brand leaves him. He also prevented Deathstorm, the Black Lantern version of Firestorm, in his attempt to destroy the White Lantern's battery of power and instead orders him to bring the lantern as well as an army, and at that time Deathstorm brings the Black versions Lantern of Professor Zoom, Maxwell Lord, Falcon, Jade, Captain Boomerang, Detective Martian, Aquaman, Hawkman, Falcon Girl, Deadman and Osiris. Deathstorm finally tries to bring the White Lantern Power Battery to him, and he tries to access the White Lantern power, however, his efforts are impeded by the Firestorm, who after participating in the battle against the Antimonitor and the Black Lanterns is able to recover the energy of the White battery from the Antimonitor. Its also revealed that the "Entity" was allowed to capture in order to obtain specified information from the Antimonitor. The New 52 The Antimonitor has been presented at the promotional event of a new comic series that marked the reboot of the DC Universe, with the event known as The New 52, appearing on the last page of the limited miniseries "Forever Evil". He revealed himself as the being that destroyed Earth-3, the adjoining universe where the new Crime Syndicate comes from, and has been devouring other universes along its path. As he is seen finishing his work on the outskirts of Earth-3, the Antimonitor declares "Darkseid will be mine." Additionally, the "Darkseid War" arch, it is revealed that his name is Mobius, the same old owner of the chair that currently owns Metron, and that he has lived countless births and deaths, and that this has made him responsible for the countless "crisis" throughout the history of the DC Universe and the various rebirths and deaths of the Multiverse, as revealed to Metron. And therefore, it has been causing events that have gradually fractured reality as throughout his appearances and has influenced other beings to take advantage of them for their plans, as in the case of the event that Brainiac has caused when trying to provoke the Convergence, and the previous crises. TYPE OF STORY All of his actions are taken seriously, being played for drama. MORAL AGENCY/CHARACTER TRAITS Ok, this is a thing that i have to clarify, there is NO proof of the Anti-Monitor lacking a moral agency, he's fully aware of his actions, he understand right and wrong, he has the mind of a genius, in fact, he is capable of giving short speeches, and he just thinks that he's a hero, similar to other villains like Zamasu and Alan Yates, and he does have an egotistical and sadistic personality. REDEEMING QUALITIES Absolutely none, he has no tragic backstory, he doesn't care about anyone or anything, he doesn't feel remorse for the inmeasurable number of victims that he has killed... HEINOUS STANDARDS Ok, the heinous standards in DC are very high, there are characters like Lex Luthor and Poison Ivy, who have commited crimes like rape and attempted genocide, and they are considered somewhat sympathetic. The thing that makes Anti-Monitor bright over other supervillains, is that he was pretty much the first one, or at least one of the first ones, who tried to destroy the entire multiverse as a whole, especially in a time in where that wasn't very common. INDIVIDUAL CAPABILITY He is a extremely powerful being, but he is not omnipotent, he uses all of his powers to the fullest to achieve his goals. SCREEN TIME Most of his actions are shown on panels. CONCLUSION I give it a yes, what do you guys think? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals